


Having a Baby Definitely Isn't a Competition, Lunchbox

by patrickstumpismydad



Series: Neighbor Competition [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrickstumpismydad/pseuds/patrickstumpismydad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Patrick finds out Brendon and Dallon are adopting, jealousy runs high.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having a Baby Definitely Isn't a Competition, Lunchbox

Every time the phone rang Patrick held his breath. They'd been waiting for that phone call for almost two years. As soon as they'd returned from their honey moon they'd been eagerly awaiting a call from the adoption agency. Pete and Patrick were so happy and in love, they couldn't wait to share that with children. That's why when Brendon and Dallon announced to them that they were adopting twin boys, Patrick slammed the door right in their face.  
"You have to be fucking kidding me!"   
"Trickster, come on baby. I'm so sorry guys," Pete said to the couple as he raced after Patrick up the stairs. He found his husband crumpled up on their bed crying. "Come on Tricky, don't cry! You know when we're meant to get a baby we'll get a baby." He smoothed his fingers through the blonde's hair as he let him cry. "Dallon and Brendon are good people. You know they deserve these kids. We'll get our chance Lunchbox."  
Patrick nodded but continued to cling to Pete, cuddling up against his husband. "I should apologize to them."  
"I think they'll understand."  
"Of course they will, stupidly nice fuckers."

"Tricky, baby, you gotta wake up!!" Patrick blinked his eyes sleepily, pushing Pete away from his face.   
"W-what time is it?"   
"Time for us to have a baby!! The adoption agency is on the phone. They've got a pregnant teenager that just went into labour who wants to give us her baby!! Ricky we're gonna be parents!"  
Patrick shot out of bed and straight into Pete's arms, tears already streaming down his face.   
"We're really having a baby?"  
"We're really having a baby," Pete grinned, dipping Patrick and kissing him breathless. "Hurry up and get dressed! They said if we get there in time we can cut the cord!"

Eight hours later, Patrick was holding the most perfect baby girl he'd ever laid eyes on. Tears were running down his cheeks as he cradled her to his chest, humming and whispering to her.   
Pete watched from beside him, grin so big it was almost splitting his face. "I love you so much Trickster. You and our perfect baby. Our perfect family. I love you so much. I want to marry you all over again. Oh my god Ricky, we have a baby!"  
"Shh, you're going to wake her up Pete," Patrick grinned, leaning against his husband. 

"She's perfect Patrick. She's so beautiful." Brendon had been gushing about their baby since he and Dallon had come over to help them set up everything they needed for the nursery. Since they hadn't had any time to prepare everything had to be done very fast.   
"I know. I've never loved anyone like I love her. I never knew you could love someone like you love your child." Patrick took her into his arms and and covered her little head with kisses.   
"Penny, my precious princess, tell Daddy not to hog you," Pete whines, making grabby hands toward their baby.   
"Soon we'll have two of you," Brendon grinned, giving her a final kiss on the head. "I'll get out of your way guys, call if you need anything!"

"Did you hear that? Did you hear that Pete? Two of her! He's still winning!"  
"Oh Lunchbox," Pete sighed fondly. "How many times do I have to tell you this isn't a competition?"

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want more of this series :)


End file.
